


Demons Don't Dream

by RikaRose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adult Content, Demons, Dream Sex, Dreams, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, WWE NXT, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaRose/pseuds/RikaRose
Summary: She feels like her life has suddenly turned into Bayley down the rabbit hole. She's talking to demons, confessing secrets she didn't even know she had, and finally punching that stupid blonde in her duck face. She's not sure how her life became an acid trip in NXT land, but at least she doesn't have time to worry about why she got left behind again.





	1. Prologue

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was an attempt to cure my writer's block, I started it on Wattpad with no notes, no plan and no clue what I was going to do with it. At this point I feel a little more comfortable with the direction it's going in, but I'm still writing without notes or an outline, and sometimes I struggle to finish a story even with those, so not promising it will ever be finished.

This turned out to be a sort of prologue to the story, the first full chapter will hopefully go up this Saturday.

...

She still wasn't sure this was real. The weight of it in her hands, the ringing in her ears, tears rolling down her cheeks, and it still felt like a dream. She was finally alone, the echo of silence felt infinite in comparison to the deafening of voices she'd heard all night. Screams, cheers, the sound of the bell, the annoucer, the ref counting one, two as his hand hit the mat, Sasha's screeching insults in desperation mode. Then it was a sea of faces, hugs, congratulations, pictures, questions and more questions. Finally, though, there was silence. She'd found a dark corner and sank to the concrete, still clutching the newly won title, still covered in sweat, face still streaked with tears and ruined mascara, and tried to let it all soak in. She laid the title down before on the ground and traced the feel of the letters. Rough stones, smooth metal, supple leather. It was hers. She'd done it.

It could have been minutes or hours later when she felt someone hovering and she looked up. It was Finn. Or more precisely, it was the demon. The paint was patchy and streaked, but there was no doubt it was the darker incarnation who's eyes bore into hers. He didn't say anything, at first staring at her hard like he could see straight through her. He walked forward and she recognized the title he held in his own hand. He carefully laid it on the ground next to hers, and crouched before her, his movement fluid, predatory like a cat. She wasn't sure what to expect. Though she was sure it was only a few seconds, it felt like an eternity before he spoke,

"This is ours now."

She had no idea how to respond or what he expected from her, but it felt like his words carried the weight of the future, like this meant more. She'd just earned her title, but he'd been defending his. Why was he approaching her and not Sasha before her, and how could he be so sure that she would keep it? His hand reached out to cup her jaw. She could almost feel the claws that weren't actually there, scraping gently on her skin.

"Ours."

He continued to look her in the eyes, waiting for a reply. She still didn't know what to say, but she nodded, just barely, and it seemed to be enough to appease him. The hint of a grin graced his lips, looking eery with the painted fangs, then he brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, once again she could feel the scrape of a non-existant claw, and he was gone, his title with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha had been calling her a lot lately, and she sounded lonely. Like maybe being on the main roster wasn't everything she thought it would be, like maybe she actually missed her. She knew Sasha well, knew how defensive she could get, knew how she'd scratch and claw her way out when backed into a corner and to hell with whoever got caught in the crossfire, but why her sometimes friend, sometimes enemy was calling her of all people was still a mystery. She didn't mind. It was actually kind of nice, but kind of weird too.

Weird had almost become the norm for her lately. She had not been prepared for how much holding the title would change her life. Oh she'd known there would be more responsibility, that she would be expected to be a leader, that she'd have a lot less free time, but she hadn't realized it would completely change the way people interacted with her. She was a fairly easy going person, and she'd always been friendly with most of the roster, but she was not the popular, social-butterfly type. She didn't get invited to parties or to go shopping (not that she would have wanted to). She liked video games, would rather buy wrestling merch than shoes or makeup, and would rather have homemade mexican and cheap beer than go to an expensive restraunt.

She was used to being the girl that nobody noticed, and now suddenly everyone wanted her around. She had to do interviews, dress up, do charity events. Some of it was fun, and Mella had a blast helping her buy clothes that were suitable for those types of things, but she missed her quiet little life more than she thought she would. 

She wasn't used to being a target either. Many of the newer girls looked to her for advice, which she enjoyed, but the rest of the women's roster looked at her as a stepping stone. She was in the way of getting what they wanted, and they didn't hesitate to make it clear that they didn't consider her worthy of her position. So far she'd managed to hold her own, but the constantly being on edge, always having to look over her shoulder was wearing on her.

As far as her encounter with the demon was concerned, she'd been trying to forget it had even happened. Surely she'd imagined how dark his eyes had been, the feel of a claw on her cheek, and the way she'd felt afterward--somehow turned on and terrified at the same time. There had to be a rational explanation for it. She'd been riding an emotional high, delirious from a lack of sleep and crashing off an adrenaline rush. Her memory had to be playing tricks on her.

Finn was a nice guy from what little she'd seen of him, but outside of being co-workers, she didn't have a lot of opportunity to interact with him. When she did, no matter how much she'd tried to rationalize that night away, she couldn't help but freeze up when he got near her. She didn't want to embarrass herself, and she definitely didn't want any of her more vindictive co-workers to think she had a crush on him, so it was easier to just avoid him altogether, but she could feel his eyes on her whenever they were in the same room, watching her, waiting on something, even if she wasn't sure what.

...

"Do I make you nervous?" the soft irish accent shouldn't have startled her, but it did. She hadn't realized he was so close. She'd been concentrating hard on her form, and he'd been careful to wait until she'd dropped the bar back to the ground, but she still felt like her heart was in her throat as she jerked her head up to see him standing there.

"Huh?"

"Why does it always feel like you're running away from me?"

"I don't know, I mean, I'm not. I mean, um, sorry, what?" she said in a rush, her nervousness betraying the lie in her words.

"So you're not avoiding me then?"

"Um, no, of course not."

"Bayley..." his voice trailed off as he looked at her and stepped even closer. His face was puzzled, like he was trying hard to figure out the answer to something. He continued to stare at her for a moment, but when she volunteered no further response he continued,

"Did the demon scare you? He didn't mean too." She really hadn't expected him to say that.

"What?"

"We weren't trying to frighten you. If I'd realized that would scare you I would have made him wait. He's not very patient, but I should have held him back."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do know," he said a look of almost dissapointment flashed across his face, "You can't lie to me love, we can smell it." His response startled her and the way he was looking at made her feel antsy, her hair standing on end, her chest tight.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. Everything." He sounded frustrated, though it seemed to be directed internally. His eyes flashed dark for a moment before he sighed, "I just want to talk to you, to get to know you."

"And, um, your demon? What does he want?"

"What he wants is irrelevant for now. I can control him. Until I know you better, until you know me well enough to trust me, well, he'll get over it."

"I don't understand."

"I know. I'm sorry. We went about this all wrong," he sighed again and paused for a moment before he looked up at her, "Can you please just not run away from me all of the time?"

She didn't know what to say. She was still having trouble processing that this was real, but the intensity of his gaze, the clear blue staring into her almost pitifully, she felt the urge to reassure him, to give him something, so she said,

"I can try I guess."


	3. Chapter 3

She wasn't looking forward to this round of traveling, but at least they were riding on the bus, and she didn't have to drive the whole way. Carmella was out of commision for a bit, and now that so many of her friends had moved up to the main roster, she didn't have as many options for traveling companions. She was the champion now and she'd found it was a lot harder to trust that everyone around her didn't have ulterior motives. She was a lot more hesitant to accept offers of friendship at face value, and that had made her life a lot lonelier.

Traveling on the bus had it's pros and cons too though. It typically took longer, you were stuck with everyone for the entire trip, and there was entirely too much time to think. She knew that even with all the things she had to help pass the time that she would inevitably end up spending half the trip thinking about why she was here and why everyone else was there. 

She would remember how it had been the first time when she'd watched Paige and Emma leave. She'd remember how eventually she'd convinced herself that it had been for the best-how amazing it was that she got to be one of the four horsewomen which wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been around to meet and form a sort of friendship with Charlotte, but then she'd also remember how Paige, Charlotte, Becky and Sasha were all gone, that she was stuck here with only the bitter Emma and the one thing that made it worthwhile-the beautiful title-to keep her company.

She'd already been round and round with it in her head a million times, but still, it bothered her, especially when she was left with too much time to rehash it over and over again. Maybe someday she'd be able to look back on it more fondly. Maybe this time as champion would turn out to be a necessary step in her career and not the consolation prize it had felt like. Either way she was tired of thinking about it, and as she got herself situated she tried to keep her mind from going there.

"I don't understand why that ugly, horse-faced child ever got a title shot before you." The distinctive whiney voice came from the row behind her.

"Shh, she might hear you and go crying to Papa Hunter." Bayley wished she'd chosen a different seat, or that she could get up and move without bringing attention to herself. She did not need to listen to the two of them complaining about her for the entire trip. It wasn't even like Dana had all that much room to talk. Sure she had that whole blonde-haired, big-boobed, dumb as a box of rocks thing down, but where she got off calling her an ugly child was beyond her. Her overdone, one-too-many surgeries face resembled a duck more than a woman and most of the time when she talked she sounded like a whiney, petulant two year old.

"Whatever, you're going to take the title from her soon right. I don't know how much longer I can stand seeing her carrying it around like it means something. Just because that bitch Sasha couldn't beat her doesn't make her worthy of being a diva."

"Oh, don't worry, she has no idea. She wouldn't last five minutes on the main roster."

"No kidding, for one thing she's not nearly pretty enough to keep the boys attention. I heard she couldn't even keep that loser, wannabe ex of hers from straying."

"You heard right, and believe me he was no prize, I've met him."

"Oh that's right, she actually thought you were her friend."

Bayley was about two seconds from turning around and telling the two of them to mind their own business when she heard a voice interupt them,

"Excuse me ladies."

"Oh, hi Finn."

"Hey Finn, what can we do you?"

"I just need to get through, if you don't mind."

"Oh, sure."

"Of course, anything you need. You're welcome to sit with us if you want to."

"I appreciate the offer, but there's only two seats."

"One of us can move across the aisle no problem."

"Thank you, that's nice of you, but I've already got a seat." She was hoping that would be the end of it, and that the brief interuption would have distracted them enough that they moved onto a different subject. What she wasn't expecting was for Finn to sit down next to her. He even had to move her bag out of the way, which he quietly tucked under the seat like she'd been expecting him. They got quieter, but she could still hear them,

"What is he doing?"

"I don't know, maybe he feels sorry for her." Finn turned back a little, glancing over his shoulder, and they finally lowered their volume to where she couldn't hear them.

"Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much," she replied without even looking up at him. She had a book open in her lap, not that she'd read a word of it, but it was a good excuse to avoid looking at him. He'd been right the other day in the gym, he made her nervous. She could almost feel the demon and honestly he scared the bejeezus out of her, but it wasn't the demon that made her nervous. She'd been thinking about it a lot, and she'd figured it out-she was attracted to Finn. 

It's not like she hadn't noticed in an abstract way how beautiful he was when he'd first joined the roster. The eyes, the body, the accent, he was the kind of man a lot of girls would go gaga over, but it wasn't even about that. Yeah he was physically beautiful, but what she'd felt when he got near her, it was that spark, that magical, inexplainable kind of attraction that went deeper then just how someone looked, and that wasn't good. She was not prepared to deal with that.

"Are you going to ignore me the whole trip?" he asked after a few minutes had passed.

"I didn't exactly invite you to sit with me," she replied, the words coming out harsher than she'd meant them to.

"Oh. Okay then. Well I guess I can move." She felt bad and reached out, lightly laying her hand on his forearm before he could go anywhere.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"How did you mean it then?"

"I didn't mean it all. I just don't know what to say to you."

"You can't talk to me like a normal person?"

"You're not exactly normal are you?" She said. She was afraid he would take it the wrong way, but the corner of his mouth tilted up in a sort of half smile and he said,

"No I'm not." He looked at her for a minute before he asked,

"What are you reading?" She tilted the cover up so he could see it, but decided to be honest and said,

"I wasn't actually reading it. It discourages people from bothering me."

"That's kind of anti-social for someone who every one says is so friendly."

"Yeah well holding a title changes things."

"True. Do you deal with that kind of thing from more than just those two?"

"Everday."

"Have you tried doing something about it?"

"Like what? Most of the time acknowledging it just makes it worse."

"Yeah, but that sucks, they shouldn't be allowed to talk about you like that."

"I didn't say I liked it, but there's not much I can do."

"Would it offend you if I said something?"

"You can say whatever you want to say, but I would prefer you not bring any more attention to me than is necessary."

"You don't like attention?"

"Not really, especially not that kind."

"I'm not going to cause a scene right now or anything, it's done and over with, but I can't make any promises that I won't say something in the future."

"Why bother?"

"What do you mean?"

"They aren't insulting you, and it won't change anything, so why even bother with it?"

"Because I don't like it, and, well, can I consider you a friend?"

"Huh?"

"Will you allow me to call you my friend?"

"Um, I guess, sure."

"Then there you have it, I'm not going to let someone insult my friend like that, and by the way, don't sound so enthusiastic about it or anything."

"Hey, I've never had anyone ask me that before."

"You haven't?"

"No, you're either someone's friend or you aren't, it's not normally something you ask permission for."

"Well, no, I guess not, but I'm still trying to figure out where I stand with you."

"Okay."

"So we're friends?"

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"Good," he said and he grinned at her. It was the kind of smile that reached his eyes and she could feel her breath catch and her chest tighten. This was trouble, big trouble, heartache waiting to happen. Maybe she should have said no, but she couldn't exactly take it back now.


	4. Chapter 4

She wasn't sure where she was exactly. The lighting was dark with only a few beams of light filtering through. It was just enough to see by, but not enough to see well.  There was almost dead silence except for the sound of occasional distant dripping.  When she heard the distinctive sound of heavy breathing she felt the hair on her skin stand up and a chill run up her spine. Though it was slow, steady, quiet, it filled the space she was in-wherever that was-due to the absence of any other noise.

Despite the strange circumstances and the eery environment she didn't feel scared, a little on edge maybe, but not scared. The breathing got closer, but she couldn't tell what direction it was coming from.

She felt warmth blow lightly across the back of neck and she shivered, then she felt claws, ever so gently, scratching up her arm and across her shoulder blades. What should have been terrifying was instead exhilerating, her breathing becoming shallower as a slow burn started in her lower belly, sending tingles across her skin. She felt soft, dry lips and a warm wet tongue in an open kiss to the back of her neck and she gasped. This was wrong. She didn't know where she was or who was kissing her, carressing her, but she was finding it hard to care. She just wanted more.

A low moan escaped when he kissed her again, startling both of them. He jerked away and was gone in an instant, then she was awake back in her seat on the bus, the sound of people talking and the jostling of people getting settled back into their seats making her aware that she'd missed one of the few pit stops they'd planned to make. She was unsettled and irritated. That had been the strangest dream she'd ever experienced, she'd lost the opportunity to get coffee, and she was uncomfortably aroused at an extremely innapropriate place and time.

She felt movement next to her and looked over to see Finn getting himself situated back into his seat. She could smell coffee, which made her want to get up and beg them to give her long enough to run in and get a cup, but then Finn held a cup out to her and she realized he had two. She honestly wanted to kiss him in gratitude, but the thought instantly reminded her of her dream, and she just thanked him, feeling her cheeks warm as she took a sip. It was heaven, just how she liked it. She was about to ask him how he knew when she realized he was trying to hand her something else-a lollipop, a cotton candy gourmet lollipop, bright blue and pink swirls in a shiny clear wrapper. It was her favorite and it made her miss Carmella fiercely for a moment. It also made her realize how he knew how she took her coffee.

"Your friend is interesting to talk to. I'm not sure I'll ever be the same after that."

"I can't believe you called her. How'd you even get her number?"

"Well I was fairly certain she was the best one to ask, and she does work with us, it wasn't hard to find someone who knew it."

"Cass?"

"I should have thought about him, but no Nia gave it to me."

"Well, thank you. It would have been a miserable afternoon without coffee."

"That important, huh?"

"Coffee is life. Well, coffee and wrestling. And music. Oh, and dogs. Of course family is important, and friends too, but um, yeah, coffee," she said getting all tongue tied once she realized she'd gone off on a bit of a tangent.

"Good to know."

"Sorry, didn't mean to um,"

"No worries, no need to apologize. I meant it when I said I wanted to get to know you better, besides I agree with you."

"About which part?"

"All of it, or well most of it, I guess. I like dogs well enough, but I don't know I would say dogs are quite that important, but the rest I completely agree on."

"Oh no, are you a cat person?"

"What? No, not necessarily, I've never had a pet to be honest."

"You're kidding."

"No. I was too obsessed with wrestling as a kid and never felt the need as an adult, especially with the constant travel."

"You're missing out."

"I guess. Easy to do though when you don't know what you're missing. Do you have a dog?"

"No, but I want one. I'm going to get one soon, hopefully. As soon I can figure out the logistics of the whole travel thing."

"So how did you meet Carmella?"

"Here, in NXT. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but we just clicked from day one. We have a lot of really weird things in common for two people who are so different."

"Nothing wrong with that. Sometimes people just have a connection, no explanation needed. She's obviously very loyal to you. I had to answer to an entire inquisition before she would tell me what you would want."

"Yeah, sorry about that, she's very protective. You know I'll never hear the end of this right?"

"What do you mean?"

"A strange guy called asking what I wanted from the gas station then put up with her being obnoxious about it. That doesn't exactly happen everyday."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's okay, the coffee's worth it," she said grinning at him to let him know she was playing, "so what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You wanted to get to know me better, but you gotta reciprocate. Besides the obvious, tell me something about yourself."

"Well before I came here I was in Japan for eight years," he started to say, but she interupted him,

"Come on I know about Japan and Prince Devitt, I'm a fan of your work actually. Tell me something non-work related."

"You're a fan?"

"Of course. You know you're amazing in the ring, and that heel turn was brilliant. Never thought I'd get to see a stable do anything quite like that there..." she trailed off once she saw how he was looking at her. His eyes were intense, almost hungry, and suddenly she was reminded of her dream and she realized just who it was that had been in it her. She gasped in surprise, which seemed to snap him back to reality. He tilted his head a little, looking at her quizically, so she tried to  school her features back to normal and he said,

"Okay, how about this then, in my free time I like to build stuff out of legos."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know it's kind of lame. I don't normally tell people that actually, not sure why that popped out."

"No it's cool, just a little unexpected."

"You're not going to run in the other direction now, right?"

"If I was going to do that, I would have done it the first time I realized your demon was real," she said without thinking. It was the first time she'd acknowledged it out loud, but he surprised her when he kind of laughed a little sarcastically.

"You kind of did."

"Oh. Opps, yeah I guess I did. I'm not running now though."

"No. You're not," he said his eyes warm, some of that inensity and hunger shining through again, making her feel a buzz under her skin. She turned her face away from him a little in an attempt to get herself together and when she turned back he was smiling, sipping his coffee. She couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive and unsure about whatever had just happened, but for now she just smiled back.


End file.
